


Little Catamite

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Chan, Explicit Language, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Romance, Sexual Content, Slash, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-15
Updated: 2006-07-15
Packaged: 2018-09-30 05:09:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10154402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: Draco Malfoy is a wealthy man of thirty five, with a family and blissfully content with the way his life is going. Until Harry, his son's fifteen year old friend comes into the picture. Draco begins a chain of events that will have many asking whether age is a factor when love is involved.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters in this story.

 

He is an obsession.

I am thoroughly infatuated with a fifteen year old boy; I have come to this startling realization only a short moment ago and I find it if not a bit disturbing. I am a man fully grown, at thirty five years of age, I thought myself very well capable of discerning right from wrong, but it seemed I was horribly wrong. My view of aging men and their perverse appetite towards children up until this very moment matched your own. I believed them sick and deranged individuals who needed to be lined up against a wall and shot one by one to their miserable deaths. But now, it seemed I too belonged against that wall, all because I have developed a rather unhealthy obsession with one Harry James Potter, only son to James and lily Potter and my son’s best friend. 

 

My name is Draco Malfoy, CEO of Malfoy Inc, husband to a wife I no longer slept with and father to a son who is more of a stranger to me than the people on my payroll. I was born in a privileged life, with parents who believed hard work was the key to infinite success; each lesson taught to me I have applied in life and in raising my son. As expected of any male heir, I married early, a prearranged ordeal contracted years before my birth, by my parents. I sired an heir of my own upon my socialite wife soon after, I completed my schooling and began running my father’s business, all before the age of thirsty; my parents were proud. 

 

Pansy, London and I lived a semblance of a content life in our gilded world, passively going about the mundane routines of our everyday lives, presenting the masses a perfect charade of a happy life. Pansy hosted a number of galas, garden parties, and soirees; occupying her days with what was normal for her, spending limitless amounts of cash on the frivolities women deemed important. London had been carted off to Hogwarts boarding school at the age of ten,; a tradition going back decades in the Malfoy line, only returning home on holidays. While I spent my every waking hours locked in offices, running a multi-billion dollar corporation, from the one of the many skyscraping buildings built in the middle of our booming metropolis. 

 

My life was as normal as I believed possible. As limited as sex was with pansy, was I did not lack the choices in my bed partners, but I did not entirely enjoy the act of it. To me sex was a bothersome act solely meant to release pent up stress. I did not have the time, nor the energy to dedicate to such an onerous task; those few fortunate enough to find their own release while in my company commended me for a job well done and they always seemed to run back when I was in need of them. 

 

I am a good man, god-fearing man, who did not attend church as much as he should, but I was a good and so I had not the slightest clue as to why I was being punished this way. I truly believed this was a punishment, because I believe that no man, who honestly believed himself sane and morally wealthy, could lust after a child barely old enough to drive. 

 

This was lust, like a fine aged wine upon my tongue its potency clouded my judgment without pause, it deprived me of the will to properly function. I close my eyes and all I see are those jeweled emeralds, shinning so brilliantly from a face too boyishly beautiful to be anything but the elusive nymph I believed him to be, sent here to tempt me to my doom. 

````````````  
A.N: *shrug* tell me what you think…


End file.
